Airport security procedures today forbid the use of locking devices to lock suitcases. However, securing devices are still needed to keep suitcases from popping open on baggage conveyer belts or elsewhere in the baggage handling system. A releasable zipper securing device is needed such that security personnel can easily unfasten the zipper securing device, un-zip the zipper, re-zip the zipper, and refasten the zipper securing device.